Chet Ubetcha
Chet Ubetcha is the news reporter for Dimmsdale's television news broadcast, Channel 7 News. Chet is seen frequently in the series on The News. Character Chet Ubetcha is a member of a family consisting of a long line of newscasters, from his grandfather who was a radio broadcaster, to his own daughter who takes his place when kids take over the world in "School's Out!: The Musical". He works for Channel 7 News, sometimes called Dimmsdale TV, and is usually an anchorman although sometimes he appears on the scene of the action, reporting live. When he appears with Breaking News, there is a trend of Chet often negating a character's preceding quote (Example: In Beddy Bye, Timmy stated that a world without sleep is great, but two weeks later, Chet stated it wasn't great at all.). Description Chet Ubetcha is a handsome and muscular--but very short--News anchor. A characteristic of Chet is his unusual short stature. It was revealed in "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker" that Chet was once very tall, but the radiation from a 1980s bulky cellular phone caused him to shrink to his current short stature. Chet usually speaks in a third person manner, and also speaks like he is reading a news broadcast during every day conversations and normal situations. He usually wears a gray business suit with a red tie, styled black hair that resembles Wanda's hair, and he has a very large chin and muscular physique. He is loosely based on the character Kent Brockman from The Simpsons. Personality Chet Ubetcha has a tendency to exaggerate his news stories. In one episode, after his news van stopped because of a flat tire, Chet sets up his broadcast desk on the side of the street and reports that he saved his fellow crew members from "the burning wreckage". He also is responsible for instilling fear into Mr. and Mrs. Turner's minds when he makes "Chet-i-torial"'s about violent television programming and its risks, which caused the Turner parents to take Timmy's television away from him. He is also prone to jealousy, particularly toward Mrs. Turner when she becomes a hit weatherwoman and begins to take up more of Chet's screen time (until she was fired for predicting dangerous weather that would destroy the town). Background Chet hails from a family of newscasters and radio broadcasters. In the 1970's, a woman named Nanette Ubetcha (most likely Chet's mother) reported the news. Even further back in Pappy's hey days, the local radio station was broadcast by Chester Ubetcha. In Schools Out!: The Musical, a little girl named Ivette Ubetcha took Chet's job, this may have been his daughter. Chet was originally much taller, but radiation from a 1980s cellular phone caused him to shrink as shown in "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker". In the 1980s, when Chet Ubetcha was a young news reporter (and professional break dancer), he was also a nemesis of the "Poltergeeks", a ghost hunting duo consisting of Timmy's parents. Chet considered the Poltergeeks to be frauds, and rightfully so, as all they ever managed to do was blow up houses. In the present time, when their ghost hunting was aided by Timmy's fairies to keep them interested, Chet once again challenged them, resisting even Mr. Turner's attempts to bribe him to go away. See also *Ubetcha family *The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker *Poltergeeks *Dumbbell Curve de:Jeff der Schwätzer es:Pepe Veraz Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Celebrities Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Townspeople Category:Characters voiced by Jim Ward Category:Ubetcha family Category:Sons Category:Fathers Category:Grandsons Category:Season 1 Category:Men Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Reporters Category:Major Characters